


Pain and Gain

by Kaname84, TyyTyy



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname84/pseuds/Kaname84, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy
Summary: Roommates turned lovers. The attraction and desire was mutual, but the depth of their feelings wasn't. There was pain preventing what could have been bliss, but the unexpected occurs and finally love is gained. KawaBoru





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a collaboration between me and Tyytyy, otherwise known as KanaTyy. I never thought I would collab with anyone and ended up finding the one. Tyy is starring as Kawaki while yours truly will be Boruto, our dynamic is really something to behold so you'd best get ready.
> 
> Disclaimer: We do no own Naruto or any of it's character.

**Kawaki**  

It was all a load of bullshit. Being forced to attend college, live in a fucking cramped apartment and share it with a roommate who was annoying as hell no less. I was in my second year, but he was a freshman and on scholarship. He was smart and athletic, new to the school’s football team and everyone was raving about him. But he was a fucking pain in my ass. I didn’t give a fuck about school, if my guardian hadn’t forced me to join, I wouldn’t be here at all and even though I was here I spent all my time getting fucked up. 

Last night I’d gone a little far and had to lay out of my classes for the day. I woke up to the sound of my alarm and ending up beating the shit out of the clock to get it quiet. Soon as I finished crushing the clock and laid back down my door swung open and Boruto popped in, trying to get me to get up but I cursed him out and refused to move. My head was throbbing and I had only been asleep for an hour at most. There was no way in hell I was getting up. 

After a moment he left, knowing I wouldn’t give in and eventually I was able to fall asleep once more. It was already late evening before I woke up and I felt like shit. I took a shower and stepped into a pair of pajama bottoms before going into the small kitchen to make myself a sandwich. I ate it quickly on my way to the couch where I plopped down and grabbed my goods box from under the coffee table, quickly rolling a joint. 

This was what I needed to feel better. I lit the joint and took a few puffs, savoring the taste. My connection always had the best shit and I wasn’t halfway through with the joint before I started to feel the effects--and Boruto walked in the door. His nose scrunched up the instant he walked in and I laid back on the couch, taking another hit and ignoring him. I let my feet rest on the coffee table and stared at the ceiling while exhaling slowly. 

“Look, I’m not gonna tell you how to live your life, but as long as we’re sharing an apartment I don’t want it smelling like weed all the time. At least do that shit in your room.” Boruto grumbled as he took off his shoes and hung up his jacket. 

I took another hit before lifting my head to look at him. “I don’t care what you want asshole. This place is half mine.” 

“And half of it is mine, so you’d better fucking care. Don’t make me take drastic measures.” He warned, narrowing his blue eyes. “I’ve been nice up til now, you don’t want to get on my bad side.” 

I took several more hits while staring at him before outing the joint and sighing. He was such a bitch. “You don’t want me to kick your ass.” I said, standing and walking into the kitchen for a beer. 

“Whatever.” I heard him mumble. “Just light a candle or something. Seriously.” 

Light a candle? He was such a damn idiot. I just ignored him as I sipped my beer and then my phone went off. I didn’t know where the hell it was coming from. I couldn’t remember the last time I’d had my phone… last night really had been crazy. I walked into the living room, staring at the couch where the sound was loudest. After feeling under the cushions I found it. I missed the call but checked and found it to be Sarada. I’d actually met her through my idiot of a roommate. She liked to party, unlike him and was probably looking to smoke. I called her back as I sat on the couch. 

“Kawaki, hey!” She answered and I could tell she was excited.

“You called.” I muttered, setting my beer down to go through my goods box. Boruto ruined my high so I needed a little something more.

“Yeah, I was wanting to stop by if you don’t mind… with a few friends.”

“Alright fine. Bring some cigars.”

“Okay!” She giggled and I hung up, feeling Boruto’s eyes on me.

I sighed as I went about packing a bowl to smoke. “The fuck is your problem now?” I asked before grabbing my lighter and raising the bowl to my lips.

“I should be asking you that. Did we not just have a conversation about sharing the apartment? I swear my words go in one ear and out the other.” He complained. “I’m not trying to nag you, dude, but you really need to learn about boundaries. I asked you to light a candle, how the hell did that turn into you bringing your buddies over to stink up the whole place?”

“Look asshole, I don’t have a fucking candle. Even if I did it wouldn’t help. You need to stop acting like a bitch and have a life for once. Here, hit this. It will help.” I said, holding up the bowl. 

He shook his head, expression not impressed. “Not a chance.”

“Suit yourself. And it was your little girlfriend anyway. She wants to smoke.” I told him, smirking as I went to take another pull from the bowl.

Boruto scoffed and went into the kitchen to grab a beer for himself, leaning against the wall as he drank it. “I didn’t know you had an interest in my love life, but for your information I’m single. I don’t give a fuck if you smoke. Just spray some febreeze or something then, buy it at the store around the corner.”

“So you’re just pining over her then. I don’t give a fuck and what the hell do I look like, buying febreeze. You want it, you buy it.” I loved the smell of weed and Boruto just needed to get used to it.

He rolled his eyes and turned towards the hall. “Fine, I’ll buy the damn febreeze. Make sure you use it or else. I _will_ get drastic.” He said and headed off to his room, taking his beer with him.

That dumbass… always making threats he couldn’t uphold. He may have been strong thanks to his strict workouts but I was stronger. I’d beat the fuck out of his cinnamon roll ass.

Soon Sarada and several of her friends showed up and I let them inside. Boruto was still hiding in his bedroom. Everybody took a seat, some on the floor since the seating was limited in our small apartment. I was surrounded by freshmen and all of them were girls. Shit they were annoying.

“I brought the cigars.” Sarada told me, sitting damn near on top of me as she handed over two packs of cigars with hearts in her eyes.

I nodded, in the process of opening my grinder. Most of the girls were talking amongst themselves but Sarada was too busy trying to talk to me. I knew she liked me but I wouldn’t fuck with her. I couldn’t help feeling that Boruto had a thing for her and even though he got on my last fucking nerve, I wouldn’t get in his way. Once I had the weed grinded to my liking I broke down the cigar and quickly rolled it up before handing it to Sarada.

“Let me get closer in rotation.” Sarada’s best friend laughed as she came to sit on the other side of me. Then my phone rang.

Some of my friends wanted to come over and I wasn’t going to stop them. It was friday night anyway and I liked to have a good time. Also, I needed some guys to get me away from all these girls. Boruto was still hiding in his room, even by the time all my friends arrived. The apartment was packed and smoky as fuck and it pissed me off that I felt kind of guilty having Boruto trying to escape in his room so I went to him.

I opened his door without knocking and he was drying his hair with a towel while another was tucked around his waist. My eyes briefly glanced over him before settling into a scowl that he matched.

“What the hell! Ever heard of knocking?” He yelled and then wrinkled his nose. “Just how much weed are you smoking, it reeks out there.”

“You don’t fucking knock either.” I snapped. “Get dressed and come drink with us. We’re smoking a lot but if you get drunk enough you won’t notice.”

Surprisingly Boruto smiled before trying to hide it. “Yeah, that’s not the point I was trying to make. If you wanna drink you know I’m down, but only if you take your lazy ass to the store and buy some febreeze.”

“What?” I glared at him. “I thought you were going to do that. I can’t go to the store and leave you with all these people. Your bitch ass needs protecting.”

“Who are you calling a bitch, bastard? I don’t need anyone’s protection.” He huffed. “If you’re scared to go alone then I’ll go with you. But if anyone here breaks anything while we’re out, you’re paying for it.”

“Do I look fucking scared to you?” I asked, cocking a brow. “We don’t need no damn febreeze when all this smoking is going on. We can get it tomorrow. When nobody is here.”

He sighed, recognizing my stubborn tone and knowing I wasn’t going to budge on this. “Give an inch and they take a fucking mile . . . fine, we’ll go tomorrow. Now get out so I can get dressed.”

I rolled my eyes as I backed out and shut his door. I didn’t make it all the way into the living room before one of Sarada’s friends bumped into me.

“Oh, sorry.” She giggled, face turning red. “Just going to the bathroom.”

Ignoring her, I stepped aside so she could walk by and then continued into the living room. I grabbed my beer from the coffee table and went to stand beside Iwabe who passed me a blunt. I leaned against the wall as I smoked and talked with the guys, ignoring all the girls and their annoying stares. I couldn’t deny the relief I felt when Boruto joined us. He was wearing jeans and a black t shirt, casual but enough to leave me feeling underdressed since I was still in nothing but my pajama bottoms. Not that I gave a fuck.

His nose scrunched up at the smell but he seemed to get over it, snatching an unopened beer from a guy’s hand as he passed him. He didn’t so much as spare the guy a glance as he opened it and took a sip. I watched his blue eyes scan the crowd before meeting mine and slowly he walked over.

“For someone so antisocial, you sure know how to get a lot of people together.” He mused, taking in who was here while taking another sip of his beer.

“I don’t try… they just come to me.” I shrugged, having a sip of my own. “Most of these people are your friends though. Your little girlfriends.”

“Oh fuck off. You’re the one they’re after.” He said and nodded to a pair of brunettes checking me out. “See? That’s what happens when you walk around half naked.”

I sighed. “Well, I’m a guy. This is natural. Doesn’t mean they shouldn’t keep their eyes to themselves.”

Boruto snorted and shook his head. “Sure dude, as long as you’re not flaunting it.”

“When you look like me, you don’t need to flaunt.” I muttered as Iwabe came back over, passing me another blunt. I took it.

Boruto raised an eyebrow and then glanced back at the girls, nearly choking on his beer. I looked over to see what the fuss was about and saw one of them making suggestive motions with her mouth and hands.

“Eh.” I grunted and hit the blunt as I ignored the gesture. “What a whore.”

“I don’t envy you.” Boruto said and then spotted Shikadai and Metal. “The hell are they doing here?” He asked with a grin and quickly walked over to them.

I sighed as Sarada took his place the instant he was gone. After taking another drag from the blunt I passed it to her and she took it happily, unnecessarily leaning on me as she did.

“You weren’t on campus today…” She giggled.

I shrugged. I tried to make it most of the time… but it was pretty often that I didn’t. “Couldn’t make it.”

“But you look fine to me.” She mused.

“I am.” I said before walking away to find Iwabe and distance myself from her. We started talking about the new shit he’d be picking up tomorrow but I was only half listening, my eyes drifting over to Boruto and watching as he laughed and joked with his friends. He looked happy. He never looked like that when it was just me and him here…

For once, I was actually glad when everybody had finally left. The apartment grew quiet and I sat on the couch to finish my beer. It was late as fuck and Boruto had just locked the door before taking a moment to glance around the living room. The place was a mess, but only because trash was everywhere. I knew he was going to nag me. He could laugh and have a grand time with his friends but then give me hell just because.

“You gonna give me a hand?” He asked as he started to pick up the trash near the doorway.

“Tonight?” I gaped at him. I’d been drinking and smoking for hours. All I wanted to do was pass out. When he gave me a look I groaned and got to my feet. “You’re a fucking pain in my ass.”

Sulking, I went into the kitchen and grabbed a trash bag before returning to him so I could help clean up the mess.

He watched me move around for a bit before chuckling.

“The fuck’s so funny, asshole?” I snapped, snatching up an empty beer can.

“Nothing . . . other than the fact that you look like a grandpa.” He said.

“Me? A grandpa? Fuck you.” I glared at the coffee table as I cleared it of trash.

He chuckled again and threw his handful of garbage in the bag I had brought.

“Better a grandpa than a grandma. Bitch.” I grumbled, carrying the garbage bag into the kitchen where I threw away some more trash. “Fucking prick… calling me a grandpa.” I wanted to slap his ass for that. Laughing like he was somebody.

Boruto soon came in with the last of the trash from the living room in his arms. “Move over old man.” He teased as I stood in front of the trash can.

Eyes narrowed, I stepped aside and started walking away. “Goodnight grandma.” I snorted as I walked into the hallway, heading towards my room.

“Night grandpa, we’ll go shopping tomorrow morning, don’t forget!” He yelled cheekily.

“Fuck you, I’ll be sleeping in the morning!” I yelled back just before stepping into my room and slamming the door.

Damn him for being so annoying.

…

I crashed hard and was sleeping so fucking good when Boruto suddenly started shaking me. I swatted him off and rolled over but he wasn’t done. He started pulling my hair and ears, trying to be as annoying as possible.

“Let’s go, get up.” He ordered. “You said you would, it’s not even that early. Come on.”

“Get the fuck out of my room, asshole.” I growled, snuggling into my comforter. It felt so good to be in the bed. I was still half asleep.

He began pulling my piercings next, moving the blanket out of the way. “Stop being difficult, it’s not like I’m waking you up for class. You can go back to sleep when we get back.”

“Fuuuuck!” I swatted him away and covered myself back up. “We’ll go when I wake up. Leave!”

I heard his footsteps as he left and breathed a sigh of relief, ready to go back to sleep. He came back though and the next thing I knew I was covered in ice cold water.

“Goddammit!” I hissed, jumping up and out of the bed and grabbing the bastard by his neck before shoving him against the wall. “You want me to kick your fucking ass?” I growled, my hot skin rebelling against the cold water soaking me.

“First off, that was funny as hell. You should have seen your face and second, I did ask nicely. It’s not my fault you don’t listen.” He said, not the least bit sorry.

“I don’t have any reason to fucking listen to you.” I scoffed, squeezing his throat before releasing him and stepping away. My whole body was covered in cold chills to the point that I shuddered. “Damn you, Boruto. You will wash my bedclothes and fucking make it up too.” I demanded, pushing down my pajama bottoms. “Get the fuck out, I’m going to warm up in the shower.”

He held his neck and turned away, shrugging. “Whatever. I’ll be waiting so don’t take all day.”

“I’ll take all fucking day if I want to.” I muttered, stripping out of my briefs on my way into my bathroom. Sometimes I wanted to kill his cinnamon roll ass.

…

After my shower I dressed in a pair of my favorite worn out jeans and grabbed one of my usual sleeveless vests and put it on. When I didn’t have school this is how I dressed. Always. I ran my hand through my hair before leaving my room, unable to believe this bastard was dragging me out for fucking febreeze. He was waiting in the living room, sitting on the couch and appearing rather impatient. He looked annoyed as I sat next to him and reached for my box. I met his annoyed look with a glare.

“What? You know I have to smoke to get my day started.”

“Yeah yeah, tell me when you’re done.” He sighed and moved to get up.

“Where the hell are you going? Just sit here for a fucking second it won’t take long.”

He looked at me like I was stupid. “Dude, you know I don’t like the smell.”

“Asshole, it’s not going to hurt you.” I rolled my eyes, having finished packing a bowl. I grabbed my lighter and quickly took a hit.

“I know that.” He insisted before leaving the room.

I sighed, finding him to be painfully annoying. I could hear him rustling around and then the start of the washing machine. Since he’d busied himself, I took my time smoking. Once I finished the bowl and knew he was done, I got up.

“Come on, asshole. Let’s get this over with.” I called, making sure I had my phone and wallet.

“Right behind you, bastard.” He said as his blond head peaked out from the hallway. He was wearing those stupid sunglasses that he thought made him look cool and he grabbed his keys.

I led the way out, not bothering to wait while Boruto took the time to lock the door behind us. I was already on the sidewalk before he got down the stairs but he jogged to catch up to me. I still couldn’t believe I was doing this. I didn’t even fucking shop. I bought weed. I didn’t even buy my own food. Boruto always did that shit, I just handed him money. I didn’t understand why this febreeze meant so fucking much to him.

“So, how much money do you need?” I asked as we walked along. I was not going to buy the shit myself. I came, and he’d damn well better appreciate the thought.

“Don’t know for sure, I gotta see what they have first.” He said as he switched places with me, walking on the side closest to the road.

“I hope you’re going to get some other shopping done so we don’t look like a couple of fucking idiots going to town for febreeze.” I scowled straight ahead, shoving my hands in my pockets.

He tilted his sunglasses down a bit and made a face. “But we are going into town to get febreeze . . . though I guess I can get some other stuff. Like candles.” He smirked.

I scowled at him before shaking my head. “I’ll just wait outside while you do your shopping.”

It didn’t take long to reach the store and it didn’t look that busy either. I stopped once we got close enough, not going inside and Boruto held out his hand. I pulled my wallet out and opened it.

“How much do you need?” I asked, annoyed by this whole endeavour.

“Just fork over your wallet, I left mine at home.” He told me. “I’ll get some more beer and some food too. What do you want?”

“Damn it you’re such a pain.” I scoffed, slapping my wallet in his hand. “I don’t fucking care. Whatever. Just hurry.”

He smiled and nodded. “Don’t miss me too much.” He teased and headed inside.

I pulled out my phone and started checking some missed calls and unread messages while I waited. Boruto would probably take his precious time but I hoped he would be quick. Like I’d fucking miss him while he was gone though… what the fuck was wrong with him. He really knew how to get under my skin. We’d been roommates for several months now but I still wasn’t used to him. I probably never would be.

“Kawaki?”

I lifted my head at the sound of my name, eyes widening at the sight of Hikaru walking up to me. He was wearing tight jeans and a dress shirt, grinning happily as his eyes roamed over me. We hadn’t seen each other in a couple years. We used to fuck around in highschool but that was ancient history.

“Hikaru.” I greeted him coolly, dropping my phone in my pocket.

“Oh my god, it’s been forever. You look as good as always.” He chuckled. “How are you?”

“Fine.” I muttered, feeling a bit awkward with this reunion.

“Enjoying the college life?” He asked, amber eyes dancing with interest. But I was no longer interested.

“It is what it is.” I shrugged. “How about you?” I asked then, feeling obligated.

“I’m good. Working all the time so I’m enjoying this day off. We should do something sometime… it has been too long.”

I thought over how I could turn him down gently but before I could come up with anything Boruto came out of the store, both hands holding onto several bags. I cleared my throat as he walked up to us, blue eyes looking over Hikaru, his sunglasses pushed up into his hair.

“Oh, I see.” Hikaru giggled and reached over to run his hand over my shoulder. “Too bad. Maybe I’ll see you around, Kawaki.”

I cursed Hikaru endlessly in my mind as he pranced off and Boruto eyed him with curiosity. “Let’s go.” I said, taking half the bags from Boruto and quickly walking off.

He caught up and was sure enough interested. “Who was that? Seemed quite the character.”

“An old friend. He’s not important.” I grumbled, hoping he’d drop it.

“He is if you actually admit he’s a friend of yours.” He pointed out. “Why so secretive? He got some dirt on you or something? In that case, he and I should talk.”

“I said old friend. Not current. He ain’t got shit on me. Nobody does so don’t waste your time asshole.”

Boruto nodded his head, making his sunglasses fall back on his face. “Touchy touchy, sheesh. I’ll find blackmail material on my own then.”

“Why the hell would you want to?” I asked, offended.

He smirked. “For insurance purposes, dude. Gotta save my own ass.”

“I just can’t fucking deal with you.” I shook my head.

Before long we made it home and Boruto unlocked the door for us. We carried the bags into the kitchen and set them on the counter. The fact that I was starving was the only thing that had me going through the bags with Boruto. We put everything up and then I pulled out some shit to make a sandwich.  

“I’m making spicy chicken so don’t go making that sandwich a skyscraper.” Boruto said as pulled out some pans and the flour.

“I’m starving here. I could eat two sandwiches and then your spicy chicken and still be hungry. I’m still growing. I have to eat. A lot.” I said as I started putting the sandwich together, layering it up just to be a dick. But I’d still eat whatever he cooked no matter what.

He scoffed and washed his hands. “Still growing my ass, you get any taller and you won’t be able to step foot in here without having to bend down all the time.”

“Guess I’ll have to move out if that happens.” I shrugged, picking up my completed sandwich before taking a big bite.

“Uh huh, I’ll give you some candles as a going away present.” He chuckled and dried his hands with a paper towel. “Now get so I can start cooking.”

“I’ll be in the living room. Get your febreze at the ready.” I smirked as I carried my sandwich into the living room and sat on the couch, turning the TV on while I ate.

I turned on a music channel, finished my sandwich and then went about rolling a joint. That sandwich really hit the spot, but I couldn’t wait to eat whatever Boruto was cooking. He had it going. It smelled good. I laid back on the couch as I lit the joint and started smoking. Now that I’d eaten and was getting high, I seriously wanted to take a nap. I wasn’t going to actually go to sleep, but as I laid on the couch, listening to the music, my eyes grew heavier and heavier. I outed the joint and put it away before letting my eyes close completely. In a matter of seconds, I’d drifted off.

…

I woke up to the smell of cinnamon candles and a hand shaking my shoulder. “Hey. The food’s done. You better get up before I eat it all myself.” Boruto warned.

I opened my eyes to meet his and yawned. “Damn… I was sleeping so good asshole.”

“Don’t you always?” He asked and pushed my legs down so he could sit next to me, two plates and beers already on the coffee table.

“I would if you weren’t always fucking waking me up.” I groaned, my hand running through my hair as I sat up and took a look at the food. It looked as good as it smelled so I was quick to grab my plate. “You got it smelling fruity as fuck in here.”

Boruto grabbed the remote and snorted. “Cinnamon isn’t a fruit, genius.”

“Must be the febreeze then. Whatever it is, it’s strong as hell and the smell of weed is much better.” I stabbed a piece of the cut up chicken with my fork and then had a taste. It was damn good.

“Then go stink it up in your room.” He said and flipped through the channels, digging in once he found something to watch.

“I will stink it up right here as soon as I eat.” I told him, mouth full as I wolfed down the whole plate quickly. I hadn’t realized how hungry I was. I sat the plate down and grabbed the beer Boruto had for me.

He pulled a candle out of nowhere and set it on the table. “Fine then, just light this when you’re done.”

“You’re too fucking much.” I sighed, having a sip of my beer before grabbing my box.

Boruto opened his beer when his phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and typed a response, setting it next to his thigh before looking back at the TV.

I almost asked who he was texting, but knew it was none of my fucking business so I kept my mouth shut and continued to busy myself with rolling a joint. I rolled it up and lifted it to my lips, my tongue running across the sticky line before finishing it up and then noticed Boruto was staring at me.

“What?” I asked, arching a brow.

“Nothing.” He said quickly, his phone going off again. He laughed after he read the message and a smile was on his face while he typed a response.

“Didn’t look like nothing.” I said as I lit the joint. “And what the hell has you so happy over there?” I asked, unable to stop myself.

He looked up at me, smile growing. “The guys are putting together a prank for one of the coaches and Metal’s throwing out all these ideas. He seems like such a nice guy, but he can be so fucking evil sometimes.”

“Sounds pretty lame to me. And those guys like Metal-- they’re the ones you have to worry about.” I hit the joint and leaned back on the couch, resting my legs across Boruto’s because he was in my way. “I hope you’re not going to partake in such lame shit.”

“You only think it’s lame cause you’re not apart of it.” He said and pinched my leg but didn’t do anything else to make me move. “Besides, I’m more than capable of handling someone like Metal. I’m the one people need to worry about.”

“Ooh.” I laughed to myself before taking another drag. “Nobody is ever gonna worry about your lame ass.”

He rolled his eyes and reached for some chicken off of his plate. “Just because you don’t think so doesn’t mean shit. Plenty of freshmen know better than to mess with me.”

“Whatever. You’re only untouched because you did so well in high school and everyone is expecting you to be such an amazing receiver. Ooh, Boruto the almighty receiver. Shit. I’m not impressed.”

Boruto swallowed and reached for his beer next. “Yeah, well everyone can take those expectations and shove it up their asses. I don’t play football for them, I play it cause I want to. They need to stay out of my life and worry about their own.” He said and chugged half the can.

I was stuck between laughing and coughing. “You better… be glad they expect something of you.”

He had a lot of people who adored him. A lot of people who supported him. He was somebody… he was going to be huge-- possibly go pro after college. He was smart too and easy to be around. Me though… I didn’t have anyone. Sure people gravitated towards me as long as weed was involved, but that’s just how people were. Once the weed was gone, so would they be.

“I would prefer they didn’t. I’m doing this for me, not them. I’m so sick of people telling me what I should do and how I should act. You’d be surprised at what people have the nerve to say to my face . . . and they think it’s okay to say shit like that. I wasn’t kidding when I told you I was the one to worry about. My record isn’t as spotless as you might think.” He ranted, blue eyes staring at the wall.

“Nobody’s perfect.” I mumbled, staring at the joint in my fingers and feeling how deep my words truly were.

Nobody was perfect, nor could they be. But I had more faults than most.


	2. Chapter 2

**Boruto**

Monday came way too soon for my liking. I had to wake up early for football practice before going to class. It was completely different from high school when I had practice in the afternoons, though now I at least had the rest of the day to myself. College wasn’t hard per say, it was challenging, but not hard. I knew I was smart and a damn good receiver, but that wasn’t just talent. I worked my ass off and studied until I knew the material like the back of my hand. Sure I may get things faster than most people, but I had my struggles too. Just because I was talented didn’t mean I didn’t earn things, I wasn’t taking handouts like some people believed. I had my troubles just like everyone else.

Kawaki was near the top of that list, but I had learned how to handle him as time went by. I never thought living here would work in the beginning and we fought almost every second of everyday. It’s a lot better than it used to be now that we’ve gotten used to each other, though the bastard still gets on my nerves. It wasn’t like I cared if he smoked weed, I didn’t give a fuck, but I hated the smell. I didn’t like cigarette smoke either, or any smoke in general. My mom always said I had a sensitive nose, but I didn’t think so. If it stunk then it stunk, it was simple as that. Kawaki smoked weed more than he did anything else and while I admittingly didn’t think living to smoke weed was good for him, I wasn’t going to tell him how to live his life. He wasn’t hurting me so it was none of my damn business as long as he took care of the smell afterwards.

I was showered and dressed in about thirty minutes and headed over to Kawaki’s room. I walked right in and tried to wake him, but he cursed me out like most mornings and I let him be, knowing this was another one of his skipping days. I tried to be respectful because he was my upperclassmen and a human being, but he was making it difficult. No one made him do something he didn’t want to though and sometimes I wondered why he was even here. He was hard to figure out. I grabbed my bag and left a note for him on the fridge not to touch anything on the second shelf because I was planning to use it for dinner. He may have crossed the line when it came to weed and waking up from his five million naps, but even I had to admit he could be reasonable when I put my foot down. He was an ass, but not all the time, just most.

I grabbed a banana and locked the front door behind me, jogging to school. It wasn’t too far and it helped me get in a morning workout to warm up. My morning jog was quiet like usual and pretty foggy, but not too bad. I reached school and went straight to the football locker rooms. Shikadai and Metal were already there though hadn’t been for long since they hadn’t changed yet. My eyes spotted a weirdly shaped backpack and I shook my head.

“Ahead of the game, aren’t you?” I asked Metal and he grinned evilly.

“Hey, I’m just showing the team that we’ve got options. We have all the time we need to prank the coach, serves him right for picking on me all the time.” He shrugged.

“He picks on everyone.” Shikadai reminded him and then looked at me. “Sup, Boruto.”

I smiled and we bumped fists. “Sup. Ready for practice?”

“Fuck no. It’s too early for all this moving around.” Shikadai complained and I chuckled.

“You say that every morning.” I pointed out.

“Doesn’t make it any less true.”

Metal put his prank bag in his locker and loudly clapped his hands. “Alright, let’s do this!”

Shikadai and I shared a look at his over eagerness before the three us got changed. It took about ten minutes for the rest of the team to show up with the staff and defense coach then another twenty for our offense coach. The defense coach was pretty cool, but the offense coach was an arrogant prick. Yeah he was good at calling plays and shit, but he was one of the rudest people I ever came across. If it wasn’t for the defense coach, I’m sure more than half of our players would’ve quit because of his big mouth. You don’t tear away at your team’s self esteem to get them to play better and just because he was good at his job didn’t make him the best.

Personally, I want him fired and the defense coach to take over. The whole team felt the same way which was how this prank contest got started. Everyone decided that we would vote of three pranks to do and see what happens, see how much the bastard could take. The seniors planned to take the blame for it since he always benches them no matter how good they are cause they’re “old news”. It wasn’t fair and I was ticked that he gets away with it. Practice went without incident for once but there was always tomorrow. I was pretty worn out by the end and took my time taking a shower.

Metal, Shikadai and I headed to class afterwards since our schedules were similar. We were taking core classes this year to get them out of the way. I was starving when it was finally lunch time and was practically bouncing on my feet in line.

“Oh, did you get a new wallet?” Metal asked as he eyed the one in my hand.

I smirked. “Nope.”

It took mere seconds for Shikadai to figure it out and he shook his head. “How the hell did you get a hold of Kawaki’s wallet?”

“He gave it to me.” I said and Metal’s eyes widened.

“No way, everyone knows he doesn’t play about his money. He uses it to buy weed.” He whispered, looking around as if we were being watched.

“Duh, I know that, I live with him for fucks sake.” I scoffed.

Shikadai sighed. “You swiped it didn’t you? You shouldn’t play with fire, Boruto, you’re going to get burned.”

“I told you he gave it to me.” I repeated, waving it in his face. “You two might be scared of him like everyone else, but I know how to put his ass in check.”

The line moved up and I was quick to follow. The three of us reached the front after four minutes and I was more than happy to splurge a little and get a big lunch. The rest of my class were pretty chill and Shikadai gave me a ride home, I was too tired to jog back. I waved goodbye and made my way up stairs, unlocking the door before stepping inside. I wasn’t surprised to find Kawaki smoking in the living room again, but I had plenty of candles and febreeze so I let it go. It was better to pick and choose my battles rather than argue over every single thing or else I would never get my way.

“Hey.” I greeted and set my bag down, leaning against the wall to take off my shoes.

“You have my fucking wallet. Better be damn glad I didn’t need it today. Hand it over.”

I fought back a smile and walked over, pulling it out of my pocket. “Huh. I forgot I had it.”

Kawaki snatched it out of my hand as soon as it was within reach. “You probably milked it dry.” He muttered but didn’t even look inside before stuffing it under him and continued smoking.

“I spent less than half including the stuff I bought yesterday.” I told him and went back to the door for my bag so I could toss it in my room.

“Are you implying that you spent money today? For yourself? What the fuck asshole, that’s my money. I need weed.”

I mentally cursed my big mouth. “Uh, no, I didn’t. I was just reminding you I spent some yesterday. You have more than enough for your weed so relax, dude.”

“I know when you lie. You always look around like a bitch.” He scowled at me. “It doesn’t fucking matter. I’m going to get some work done tonight anyway.”

That caught my attention and I stopped mid stride towards the hallway. “What work?” I asked, never hearing about a job before.

“My work. Don’t worry about it.” He huffed, being a secretive as he always was.

“You’re not doing anything shady, are you?”

He shrugged. “What’s it to you?”

“I’m not bailing your ass out.” I warned even though I probably would since I was cool like that, a real nice guy.

“I wouldn’t want you to anyway. And it’s not shady so don’t worry your pussy.”

I flipped him off and went to my room, tossing my bag on the floor. Then I walked into the kitchen and made a snack. I didn’t feel like cooking dinner just yet and it was a little early anyway. I grabbed a bottle of powerade and went back into the living room, swiping the TV remote. After I found something to watch, I dug in and made a mental note to do my homework before I went to sleep.

Kawaki put his stuff away in his little box and then got up, walking down the hall. Several minutes passed before he returned, I was already finished with my food. He was dressed in some of his usual old jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. He had to be heading to work if he wasn’t wearing his vest and I missed the damn thing. I had a weakness for tight long sleeve shirts and my eyes took their sweet time taking in his muscles. It was no secret he was ripped and I never pushed him too far cause I knew he would kick my ass, but he really didn’t have to flaunt it.

My gaze went back up to his face and I snapped my head back around once I saw he was watching me. Why does he always catch me?

“What time do you get off?” I asked in hopes of a distraction.

“There’s not a certain time. It will be when I finish my work. Probably late so don’t wait up.” He said, coming to the couch to grab his wallet he’d left and then his phone off the coffee table.

“I’ll put your dinner in the microwave.” I said. “Oh, and are you skipping again tomorrow? Not that I care but, you’re gonna fail at this rate.”

“Guess we’ll just have to see how it goes.” He sighed. “See you.” He said as he headed towards the door and left.

It was oddly quiet after he left and I lit a candle to get rid of the smell of weed. I was curious what kind of job he had and couldn’t really picture him doing any part time stuff. He was hard to deal with and lazy, but I guess even he had a good work ethic judging by how much cash he usually has on him. In a way I envied that independence since all my money came from my parents. They didn’t want me to go to school, play football and have to work and I’m grateful for that, but I hate having to depend on them despite having moved out already.

I took my plate and empty bottle in the kitchen and started making dinner. I put Kawaki’s in the microwave like I promised and ate mine in my room while I did my homework. It didn’t take me too long to finish and after I put my dishes in the kitchen, I went to bed a little early. I had a feeling that our offense coach was going to raise hell tomorrow because today went so smoothly and I needed all the rest I could get. The next morning I took a long shower before getting dressed. I had slept in a weird position and my shoulder was stiff and hurt.

When I walked to Kawaki’s room, I was shocked to find the door open and him nowhere in sight. Noises were coming from the kitchen and I went in there and found him fixing something to drink. This was the first time I had ever seen him up before me and a part of me was suspicious.

“Am I seeing things or did you really get up by yourself this morning?” I asked, crossing my arms.

He glanced at me, his pierced brow raised. “I had to work later than I expected. Haven’t been to sleep.” He explained, walking to the toaster to grab the bread that had just popped up. I cringed when he took a bite of it plain as it could have been.

“That’s nasty.” I said, pointing to the bread in his hand. “But that fucking sucks, you getting ready to go pass out then?” I asked and went to grab a banana.

“Worked too hard. Not tired. I’m going to school.” He said, taking another big bite of his bread and walked past me. It was then that I noticed his hair was still damp from a shower and he was wearing cologne.

I smiled and followed him to the living room, leaning against the door frame as I peeled my banana. “Look at you being all responsible and shit.” I teased, though I really was impressed.

“Whatever. I need to go today. Got somebody to talk to.”

“Who?” I asked and took a bite. If it was someone worth getting showered and going to school for, I wanted to know.

“Is it any of your business, asshole?” He scoffed, sitting on the couch to put his boots on.

“Guess not.” I said, unphased and more than used to his snippy attitude. I glanced at the clock and realized the long shower was a bad idea, I need to get going now or else I’d be late for practice. “Fuck!” I cursed and shoved the rest of the banana in my mouth.

“What?” Kawaki asked, standing now that he had his boots on and I couldn’t even take a second to appreciate how good he looked.

“Erm honna bree laay!” I yelled, trying not to choke and rushed to the door to put my shoes on.

“Oh you have practice? I was gonna catch a ride but I can just walk.” He said, pulling out his phone to check something.

I swallowed and shook my head. “Nah, I’m gonna jog there like usual.” I explained, knowing I could make it if I picked up the pace. “You should take that ride.”

“I meant catch a ride with you idiot. Don’t worry about it. Have your jog. I don’t need to leave just yet, I can walk.

“Oh.” I said and laughed. “Well, I don't mind driving you if you want and I guess it makes more sense for me to take my car since I’m late.”

“You sure?” He asked, meeting my eyes.

I smirked. “Yeah, consider us even since I bought my lunch with your money yesterday.” I told him and dashed to my room to grab my bag. I was back in seconds and picked up my keys.

“So you admit it, you thief?” He shook his head as he led the way out of the apartment.

I locked the door behind us. “I was just using what I was given and besides we’re even now like I said.”

“We’re not fucking even. I gave you my wallet to buy stuff we needed at the store yesterday and you went overboard with those fucking fruity ass candles and shit and then stole from me today. I did not give you permission. So, you’re a thief.”

I hummed as we walked towards the stairs. “Well, when you put it like that, yeah.”

“You don’t even care… I should be worried.” He grumbled.

“Told you I was the one people should worry about.” I grinned.

“Don’t brag about stealing. That is not cool and doesn’t fit with your character at all.”

We went down and got into my car and I tossed my bag in the back seat. “My character is full of surprises.” I insisted and put the key in the ignition.

“Whatever. I won’t bail you out.”

I laughed and changed gears, backing out of the parking lot. Looks like we would both end up in jail. It was a short drive to school and I ended up parking next to Shikadai. I could see both him and Metal talking on the sidewalk and they didn’t look happy, frowns on their faces even when they spotted me. I turned off my car and grabbed my bag before getting out, Kawaki following suit.

“What’s got you two looking so depressed?” I asked, locking the doors.

“We’re fucked.” Shikadai stated.

Metal groaned in agreement. “The staff warned us that coach is in a bad mood, they think he had another fight with his wife last night.”

“So now he’s gonna take it out on us? That bastard! I’m surprised he still has a wife.” I grumbled, putting my bag over my other shoulder.

“He’ll come after us for sure since we’re the only freshmen.” Metal whined. “Then he’ll go after the seniors. If he ever gets off our case, that is.”

I knew today was going to suck. “I’m in no mood for his shit, he needs to go cry to his mom or something instead of making us suffer.” I said.

Kawaki laid his hand on my shoulder, catching my attention. “Good luck, asshole. I gotta go meet someone. See you.”

“Well he’s supportive.” Shikadai sarcastically mused as we watched him walk away.

“Fuck off.” I told him and wondered just who Kawaki was meeting up with.

I didn’t have much time to think about it though and had to head to practice. The three of us went to the locker room and got changed, preparing ourselves as much as we could for whatever hell the offense coach was going to throw at us. Word quickly spread across the team about the coach’s fight with his wife and even the seniors were nervous. The coach arrived later than everyone else did like usual and it pissed me off that he thought he was so important that we should always be waiting for him. After we warmed up, we went right into drills. We had double the laps, double the push ups and multiple run throughs of jump cut and whatever else he felt like having us do. We spent over an hour on drills and not even the ones that were practice plays. My shoulder was really starting to bug me and a good amount of us were starting to get tired. It wouldn’t have been a problem if we had gotten a break, but he pushed us right into practice plays.

I ended up playing offense while Shikadai and Metal were on defense. He wasted no time in starting his verbal bashing and surprisingly went after the seniors first. Our quarterback was unlucky to be the first person he focused his rage on and yelled at him after every single pass he made. It was making it harder and harder for him to throw correctly and difficult for me to catch. I wasn’t that tall and was practically leaping for his overthrown passes, my shoulder feeling like shit. The coach was quick to pounce on me once my play a little too sloppy and I stared gritting my teeth. I became his new target and it went on until my side switched to defense. The defense coach finally grew a pair and put his foot down, saying we needed a break before my side started playing defense and the team almost collapsed when the offensive coach reluctantly agreed. I was thankful the defense coach spoke up, but he should’ve said something sooner.

I rolled my shoulder as the staff got water for the team and Shikadai and Metal plopped down next to me on the grass. They asked if I was okay and I nodded, we were all getting fucked over so I saw no reason to ask to sit out. Not that the coach would let me. It was my fault for sleeping in a weird position anyway. The break was short lived and we were back on the field. I tried my best to tackle with my good shoulder, but then got yelled at for playing “half assed”. I was more than ready to tell him off, but I knew he would punish the team instead of me. That’s how he managed to keep all of us in line, none of us wanted the team to suffer because of our actions. It was just plain dirty and I often thought about what would happen if we all went on strike or if I quit all together. Shikadai and Metal would never let me do that though and it wasn’t fair to the seniors to go on strike and miss their last season. It was a shitty situation to be in.

By the end of practice, everyone was sore and I just barely had enough time to shower and head to class. Schedules were always the hardest on freshmen since our class times rarely fit with anything sports or club related. Shikadai, Metal and I were fine as long as practice ended on time but when it didn’t, like today, we were fucked. None of us could afford to wait on the other and bolted our worn out bodies to class, every man for himself. My legs were not happy with me once I got to my first class and I was still late. I dragged my feet the rest of the day and skipped lunch in favor of tending to my shoulder. I couldn’t reach the place it hurt most and moved it every which way, but nothing seemed to help. I gave up and went to my next class early since it was still lunch time. I didn’t feel like heading to the cafeteria and then all the way back up in ten minutes, I just wanted to get this day over with.

After my last class, I walked to my car and threw my bag in the backseat. Shikadai and Metal had already left to go home and I slowly got into the driver’s side. I leaned the seat back as far as it could go and texted Kawaki to see if he wanted a ride home. He said he was coming and I tossed my phone in the back seat to join my bag.

Then I covered my face with both hands and screamed. “God damn it!” This was definitely going to be ranked among my top seven worst days ever.

“You look like shit.” Kawaki noted as soon as he got in the passenger seat.

I moved the seat back up and winced. “Yeah, well I feel like shit. If I ever do go to jail, it’ll be for first degree murder.”

“Damn.” Kawaki sounded impressed with my anger. “Did you hurt yourself?”

“I just slept on my shoulder wrong.” I said and started the car. “I hope the coach’s wife makes him sleep on the couch.”

“Shame he’s such a dick.” Kawaki sighed. “My day was shitty too so don’t feel bad.”

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye as I backed out. “Oh yeah? What happened to you?”

“Mm I don’t care to talk about it.” He muttered.

I nodded and put the car in drive, finally heading home for the day. I rolled out of the car once we got there and threw my bag over my good shoulder. We went upstairs and into our apartment and I dropped my bag on the floor. I kicked off my shoes and plopped on the couch thinking about what I wanted to eat for dinner.

“I want pizza tonight so I’m gonna call and place an order for delivery.” Kawaki told me, pulling out his phone.

“That’s cool.” I agreed.

Kawaki placed an order and then sat on the couch, pulling out his box just as I expected he would. I couldn’t keep myself from watching him. It intrigued me, as much as I truthfully didn’t like to smell the shit.

“Come here.” He said quietly once he finished rolling his joint.

“What?” I asked and leaned a bit closer, holding my shoulder.

“Come here. Sit on the floor.” He said as he stared at the joint in his hand, holding the lighter to the end.

I furrowed my brow at him, but did as he asked. “You gonna braid my hair?” I snorted and pushed the coffee table out so I had more room.

“I don’t know how to braid hair… and I doubt yours is long enough to braid anyway.” He grumbled while taking a couple hits of his joint. He tossed his head back when he exhaled, blowing the smoke away from me which was much appreciated. “Take your shirt off.”

I blushed and choked on air. “Excuse me?”

Kawaki leaned forward, his lips dangerously close to my ear. “I said take off your shirt.”

I had no idea where the fuck he was going with this and didn’t know whether I should listen or not. Curiosity got the better of me though and the only way to figure out what this was about was to do it, not matter how strange and embarrassing the request was. I pulled my shirt over my head and set it in my lap.

“Don’t get any ashes on me.” I warned, keeping my gaze straight ahead.

He exhaled his smoke purposely across the back of my neck and I stiffened. My face pulled into a scowl at the way he laughed. “I don’t know why you’re so tense all the fucking time. Lighten up.”

“This is as light as it’s getting today.” I huffed. “Unless you wanna grab me a beer.”

“You’re getting a little too needy now asshole.” He said before hitting the joint again.

“Needy? You’re the one asking me for shit. Why am I sitting here shirtless again?”

“Cause I told you to.” He said as he held in the smoke he’d just inhaled.

I rolled my eyes and picked up my shirt. “Whatever dude. If you’re done, I’m gonna go get that beer.”

Kawaki scoffed and snatched my shirt out of my hand before outing his joint halfway. “Why the fuck you gotta rush me, asshole?” He asked annoyed before chopping me on my good shoulder.

“What the hell was that?” Did he just chop me?

He hummed before chopping my bad shoulder and I hissed. “Ooh, there it is.” He chuckled and I looked over my shoulder to glare at him.

“Glad you’re taking joy in my pain, bastard.” I grumbled.

“Stop whining. I’m going to help you.” He groaned. “You’re such a pain in my ass.”

I turned my head back around and sighed. “The feelings mutual.”

He smacked me in the back of the head. “Just shut up for once. Damn.” He huffed, his hand moving to my hurt shoulder.

His fingers moved over the most tender area, pressing around for a moment as if he was testing the area. He was barely doing anything but it was so sore it felt amazing and I had to bite my tongue to keep from voicing my approval. After a moment his thumb started doing the majority of the work, moving across the skin with the perfect amount of pressure--slowly easing the tension I felt there.

“This is the only place it hurts, right?” He asked, still running his thumb over the area, now in a circular motion.

“Y-eah.” I breathed, letting my blue eyes fall closed.

Kawaki hummed, bringing his other hand up and working the area with both at once. As he applied more pressure with the lessening of tension, I couldn’t keep from groaning. I’d been sore many times in my life . . . but I’d never had a massage. I didn’t know how to feel about it, but I knew I liked it and I didn’t want it to end.

His range broadened as he made sure to cover the entire area-- while feeling around to know for certain where the most pain was coming from. I was surprised that he was so good at this.

“I’m gonna burn it.” He told me, removing his hands and starting to rub them together quickly.

“Uh, burn what?” I asked, opening my eyes at the mention of fire.

“You’re shoulder. It’s rubbed out good now. A little burn and some pressure and it will be good as fucking new.”

I didn’t know what the fuck he was talking about, but he sounded like he knew what he was doing. “I figured out your job . . . you’re a masseuse.”

He laughed at that, a real genuine laugh that floored me. “You got jokes?” He snorted, still rubbing his hands together.

“It’s possible.” I grinned. “You got the skill.”

“Heh.” He was still amused and he finally stopped rubbing his hands together. “Alright.”

He murmured, pressing the palm of his hand firmly on my shoulder before starting to rub it, remaining firm and picking up speed with each move. My teeth clenched as I endured the pain, the burn-- until the burn had numbed the pain--and the fast rubbing continued. It had gone on for a couple minutes and I could only imagine what Kawaki’s hand felt like and when he did stop, his left hand held tight to the top of my shoulder while his right, rubbing hand pressed against the affected area. The pressure was so much that his strength startled me a bit. Yeah he was a big guy but damn . . .

“You’re welcome.” He said suddenly, removing his hands and slapping me in the back of the head.

I tilted my head back and smiled widely at him. “Yeah yeah, you’re the shit. Thanks.”

“Now, go get us a fucking beer and let me finish my joint.” He sighed, grabbing it up and leaning back on the couch. But then the door buzzed. “Shit. Here.” He said, pulling out his wallet and tossing it to me.

I caught it and headed to the door, opening it to find the delivery guy with our pizza. His eyes went right to my naked chest and his face flushed. It was obvious when he started checking me out and I nervously cleared my throat. It was flattering how he seemed practically speechless, my ego happily taking the boost.

“You got our pizza or not, asshole?” Kawaki was suddenly towering over me, giving the delivery guy a cold look.

“R-right.” The guy stammered and I offered him a sympathetic smile. Meeting someone like Kawaki for the first time would scare anybody shitless.

I handed him the money and took the pizza. “Thanks.”

“Y-yeah, no problem. Please call again.” He said, giving me a small smile in return.

Kawaki grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back into the apartment roughly before slamming the door closed and storming over to the couch. I couldn’t believe he was so angry that he had to wait for his joint barely a moment. I guess his day really did suck as much as mine did. I carried the pizza into the kitchen and fix our plates, having to make two trips to bring our beers into the living room as well. I put my shirt back on after I sat down and opened my beer.

“Here.” I said, handing him back his wallet even though I was tempted to keep it again just because. He took it, for some reason not bothering to look at me. I looked at him for a moment, wondering what the hell his problem was all of a sudden but he wasn’t paying me any attention, his eyes solely on his weed. “What’s wrong with you?” I asked.

“Not a damn thing.” He nearly growled and my mouth fell open. Just who did he think he was fooling anyway--with that attitude.

“Don’t start growling, the fuck did I do to you?” I asked, offended. He only growled when he was really pissed.

“I’m not growling.” He really did growl then, turning sharp and intimidating grey eyes to mine.

I gulped but stood my ground. “You just did.”

“Shut up.” He groaned, rolling his eyes and raising his joint to his lips.

He was so moody, everything was fine a few minutes ago. I shook my head and drunk some more of my beer. If he didn’t want to talk then he wasn’t going to talk, the stubborn bastard. I ate my pizza in silence and didn’t spare him a glance. When he finished smoking, he drank a bit of his beer and then finally had his own pizza. He didn’t seem as if he was going to end the silence either. I wasn’t sure if I would ever understand Kawaki.


End file.
